crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase sequence
.]] Chase sequences are a recurring feature in the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series. They involve the player getting chased by an enemy or a hazard, such as a boulder. Most chase sequences happen at an unusual camera angle; for example, in boulder chases the player moves towards the camera, whereas in regular levels the players moves away from it. This has varied over the years, but currently the most recent chase sequence is in Crash: Mutant Island, where Crash is pursued by a spiked wheel. ''Crash Bandicoot The first chase sequences in the series was in Boulders and Boulder Dash, where Crash would walk into a booby trapped area and a boulder would roll out from a compartment above a tunnel. Crash would be pursued by the boulder until it got stuck in a tunnel or rolled off an edge. While dodging the boulder, Crash would also have to evade fences and pickets. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back In this game, Crash is pursued by giant snowballs and in one level, giant polar bears. In snowball chase levels, Crash must escape the snowball until it gets stuck in a tunnel. While running from the giant snowball, Crash can use boost pads to his advantage to run faster. There are also mines that will slow Crash down if he steps on one of them. Crash can also get harmed by an electric force field in these levels if he does not slide/crawl under them. In the only polar bear chase level, there are new obstacles, including lizards, TNT, and fences that Crash must break via spinning. Crash will be chased by the bear until it crashes into a tunnel that it can not get inside. There are four polar bears in this level which are faster than the other. Crash will also ride Polar to escape the fourth bear, which, unlike the others, will fall off a cliff. The chase levels in this game are Crash Crush, Crash Dash, and Un-Bearable. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped In Bone Yard and Dino Might!, Crash has to run away from a triceratops. When Crash goes over a ledge and starts running, the triceratops will emerge from its cave and chase Crash until he goes over a ledge and the dinosaur will stop there until Crash moves further along. There are boost streams to gain ground and grass that will slow Crash down but he can jump through or spin it out of the way. There are also lava pits, mini-volcanoes, and pterodactyls that will carry Crash away and kill him, except one which transports Crash to the secret level Eggipus Rex. Bone Yard has three triceratops chases, two on the main path, the first with two segments and the second with one. The red gem path has a longer two-segmented chase. Dino Might! has two triceratops chases, one on the regular path and one on the yellow gem path. Both are one-segment chases. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In Wizards and Lizards, Crash will be pursued by a dragon with Crash getting a respite when the dragon gets stuck in the door and eventually breaks free. The chase ends when Crash crosses a falling bridge and the dragon doesn't make it. The dragon will break crates that Crash misses. In Jungle Rumble, Crash hops in his jeep and is pursed by a herd of rhinos that break the crates that Crash may miss. At the end, Crash jumps out of the jeep as it destroys itself smashing in a bunch of logs. In Tsunami, Coco rides her scooter to escape a tsunami and must break the crates herself. At the end a door closes behind the tidal wave and Coco jumps off her scooter. In Avalanche, Coco rides her snowboard down the mountain to escape an avalanche, which breaks crates. At the end, it catches up just as she jumps off her snowboard. In Crate Balls of Fire, Crash uses a yellow mech to escape solar flares. Breaks come when a door closes behind Crash, but is only temporary as when Crash moves away from that door, the fire breaks through. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure In the snow levels, Crash rides Polar to escape a yeti. At the end of the chase, the yeti will be left standing with Polar. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash rides a wakeboard to escape being eaten by a shark. Crash Twinsanity After saving Cortex from Papu Papu's village, Papu sends his tribe to capture Crash who manages to out run them and escapes. At the Iceberg Lab, on the way to N. Gin's battleship, Crash rides Cortex as a snowboard down the mountain where about halfway down, rocket wearing penguins start pursuing them. Before they explode, they escape and make it to N. Gin's battleship where Crash confronts N. Gin at the top with a hover ship. When Crash destroys N. Gin's ship, he falls with his ship and while Crash falls just near the ship's kitchen and gets chased by Rusty Walrus who plans to use '''fresh meat' a.k.a Crash for his next meal; Crash makes a narrow escape as the door slams in Rusty's face. Later on, in an attempt to find Nina, Crash traverses the hallway in the Academy of Evil. Reaching a room full of acid, the door closes behind him as the acid starts rising, Crash makes it out and the door closes shut, locking the acid in. Crash meets Cortex halfway who tells him he'll go on from there. Along the way, Cortex is chased by scarabs a few times until he finds Nina. Nina makes her way along the rooftops to find the Cortex's Airship only when she finds it, she is chased by a school bus attached to the airship. Luckily, she manages to get out of its path. ''Crash Tag Team Racing There is a small chase that occurs in Happily Ever Faster where what appears to be a giant pumpkin rolls off a crashed trailer. The player is rewarded for getting to the end by unlocking a shortcut in Once Upon a Tire. Crash: Mind Over Mutant In the Evil Public School, Crash and Aku Aku are chased by a giant, spiked wheel. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The chase sequences from the first three games return in the ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remasters of the first three games. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy